Organization VII Parody
by Guinevere D'Alabaster
Summary: Axel is bored, so he sneaks into Roxas's room.Once there, he finds a button labeled "PRINT RESET". What could it mean?
1. Axel messes up BIG time

It was a very uneventful night for Organization XIII. "Roxas," mumbled Axel, "This is sooo boring. Can't we set Larxene's hair on fire or something?" "Remember the last time we did that?" Roxas asked, "She started hurling insults and electric bolts at us, and she missed and hit Saix, who confiscated our shaving cream for a week (Axel had passed the incident off as an 'accident'). By the way, why do we even _have_ shaving cream?" "It makes us manly!" Axel protested, loud enough for even Xemnas to hear. Everyone looked up at Axel except Xemnas, who was in his study, filling out meaningless paperwork. "Shaving cream would do nothing to help you at this rate," Larxene sneered. Everyone else (except Axel) silently backed away. "Oh, yeah? I'll bet that you are wearing…A TON OF MAKEUP!" Axel countered, with Roxas giving him a 'you-don't-know-what-you-just-did' kind of look. "Oh, you little-!" Larxene snapped. Soon Axel and Larxene were tumbling on the floor, shouting at the top of their lungs. Roxas quickly pushed a silent call button under a secret compartment in the wall. Saix dashed in, shouting, "WHO DARES PUSH THE SECRET CALL BUTTON-HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Enraged, Saix conked them both on the head so they would pass out. "I'm letting you off the hook _for now_, Number XIII, but DON'T EVER PUSH THAT BUTTON AGAIN OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEND THE CREEPWORM SQUADRON ON YOU!" With that, he stormed out of the room. Roxas shuddered. Ever since that accident with the bowling ball (you don't want to know) he had despised the little Heartless. Everyone went to their rooms, pretending this whole scene never happened.

Axel paced in front of his room, wondering why it was so hard to find something to do. Then, he had an idea. _Aha! Roxas never lets me in his room…I'll sneak in and maybe find a Gameboy or something to play,_ he thought. So he sneaked in Roxas's room. It was in a layout that you'd normally find in a hotel room, except with only one bed and a couch where the one closest to the window would've been. Roxas was lying on the couch asleep. _Whoa…Roxas's room is SO clean! I wonder where he keeps his stuff. Hmm? What's that? _Axel spotted something half-hidden on the side of the TV cubbyhole. It was a small red button with the words "PRINT RESET" on it. _What's that supposed to mean? Only Xemnas has a printer._ Being the curious, impatient nobody that he was, he pushed it.


	2. Axel's Dream and Awakening

**Thanks for the favorites, everyone! Ok, so this chapter came to me in late at night and I decided to write it, so here you go! This part is kind of 'random', so…**

As soon as Axel pressed the button, he felt a sharp pain in his head, and the room started swirling. "Whoa…" He then proceeded to faint.

**(Axel's dream)**

Axel 'woke up' (or so he thought) in a strange, grassy plain with rolling hills. "Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. He looked around for a moment, and then at the sky, which was strangely flashing disco colors. "What the-" "Who are you?" He was interrupted by none other than Ash Ketchum, who somehow appeared out of nowhere. "Um my name is Axel and I like fire." Axel reluctantly replied. "My name is Ash and I'm a Pokemon Trainer!" "Pi Pika!" Pikachu (a yellow electric mouse with red cheeks and a tail shaped like a thunderbolt) popped out of Ash's backpack and scampered onto his shoulder. "What is that…THING!" Axel started panicking and running around in circles. "Hey calm down it's just Pikachu." Axel stopped running and asked, "What's a Pikachu? And what's a Pokemon?" "You mean you don't know?" Ash asked, shocked. Suddenly a giant Lickitung (a pink Pokemon with an outrageously large tongue) appeared and started licking Axel, who really just was bouncing up and down with the tongue. Ash looked horrified. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" He commanded. "Pikachu!" Pikachu launched the attack at the Lickitung, but it just tickled the Pokemon. Lollipops started falling from the sky, and the Lickitung actually let go of Axel to eat the yummy treats. "Axel!" Ash shouted, but he had already blacked out due to being hit with a lollipop on the head.

**(End Dream)**

Axel woke up, rather stiff from being on the floor. "Hey, I'm not in Pokemon land anymore!" He quickly realized that he was still in Roxas's room, so he looked at the couch and was surprised that Roxas was already up. "He didn't even help me up…"Axel mumbled. So he went into his room and got ready for work. When he went into the workroom, he didn't hear the usual "Hey Axel!" and "Wassup bro?" like he did every morning. "Hey Roxas!" He called to the Key of Destiny who was busy talking to the Moogle about budget cuts. "So I said, 'Hey Saix, can I have a raise?' and he said 'No.'. I mean, what's up with that?" "Roxas quit fooling around!" Axel demanded. But the two kept on chatting. "Roxas…." Axel poked him in the side, but Roxas was still completely oblivious to him. "Hmm…."_ Aha!_ "Larxene!" She was having an argument with Demyx, as usual. He walked over to her, and flicked his index finger, causing a small flame to appear on it. "Huh?" _Do I smell smoke? Is Luxord cooking again? Sigh. I am not about to eat burnt spaghetti again._ She thought, not taking the slightest notice of Axel. _If Larxene doesn't notice me, no one will._ He thought glumly. _Hey…maybe I can have fun with this!_ He flicked his wrist, catching Larxene's hair on fire. "Ow! WHO DID THIS? AXEL? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IMPUDENT PYRO?" Larxene hollered through frantic attempts to put out her hair. All heads turned toward her. Axel was rolling on the floor, gasping for breath between laughs. Finally, Larxene was able to extinguish it, but now the front of her hair was gone. Everyone realized that she was about to take her anger out on someone, so they all escaped via dark portals to their rooms. All the while, Axel was thinking about who else he could 'prank'.


End file.
